The Wizard Of Loz Legend Of Zelda
by Triforce-Cookie
Summary: ...?


The Wizard Of LOZ (Legend Of Zelda)

One cloudy day in Ordon village, Link was herding goats when it started raining. Link didn't mind, he liked the rain so he continued.  
>But it it started raining harder and harder so he went in the barn to wait for it to clear the sudden a tornado hits causing the barn to fly up in the air, and the force knocks link out. About an hour later Link wakes up.<p>

Link: Epona I don't think were in Hyrule anymore.

All the sudden the great fairy flies in and thanks Link for smashing Ganon.

Link: Where the heck am I?

Great Fairy: I Don't know?

Link: What! How do I get home then?

Great Fairy: Follow the Purple brick road.

Link: Ok.

Great Fairy: But before you leave I want to give you these Iron boots, they were Ganons.

Link: Thanks!

Link climbs up on Epona and leaves.

Link is riding through the corn fields when he hears a strange voice.

Link: Huh?

Link rides up to the scare crow and hears nothing. I think ive gone insane.

The scare crow starts to speak.

Link: AAHHHHHH A TALKING SCARE CROW! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

Scare Crow: Stop, what are you doing!

Link: I think its obvious what im doing.

Scare Crow: Link Stop!

Link: THE TALKING SCARE CROW KNOWS MY NAME!

Link runs in circles screaming like an idiot.

Scare Crow: Link!

Link: What?

Scare Crow: What are you doing here?

Link: Well I was trying to get home until "you" showed up.

Scare Crow: You came up to me!

Link: Touche.

Scare Crow: I can help you find your way home.

Link: And 'how' might you do that seeing that you have no legs.

Scare Crow: I did until 'you' showed up!

Link: Touche yet again.

Scare Crow: Do you want to go home or not!

Link: Ok, ok. ( Link straps scare crow to Epona.) And there you go!

(Scare Crow tells Link where to go.)

Scare Crow: Why'd we stop?

Link: STUPID tin can in the way!

Scare Crow: Go around it!

Link: I 'Would' but it annoys me.

Scare Crow: And why would that be?

Link: Cuz it's making a stupid farty noise.

Scare Crow: Link it just needs some oil...

Link: Well tooo bad I don't have any. (Lantern falls out of pocket.)

Scare Crow: And... What is that, lunch?

Link: precisely!

Scare Crow: LINK!

Link: Fine! (Grabs lantern, pours oil on tin can.)

Tin Can: Thanks I needed that!

Link: Whatever...

Scare Crow: Would you like to come with us? Link's trying to find his way home.

Tin Can: Sure!

Link: Fine, but 'you' have to walk! Three people can't fit on a horse.(Scare Crow and Tin Can look at link.)

Link: What?

Next scene

Link's walking next to Epona, Scare Crow and Tin Can are riding Epona.

Link: I don't see why I had to walk, his legs are perfectly fine!

Tin Can: I have arthritis.

Link: YOUR A TIN CAN!

Scare Crow: Link! Thats rude!

Link: Sorry. Mr. Aluminum!

Tin Can/Mr. Aluminum: Thats more like it!

Scare Crow: Hey Link?

Link: Yeah?

Scare Crow: You did grab my legs, didn't you?

Link: (pfft) Yeah! (Grabs two cornstalks.) Their right here!

Scare Crow: Gee...Thanks...

Link: You know you can always count on me!

Scare Crow: Sure Can! (Not)

Tin Can: Whats that in the tree?

Link: I dunno know.

Tin Can: Is it a jelly bean?

Link: Yes it's a jelly bean. You stupid can.

Tin Can: What was that?

Link: Nothing!

(Quiet purring noise)

(Thud!)

Scare Crow: What was that!

(Muffled) I think I broke my face...

Tin Can: are you OK?

Clumsy Lion: I just broke my face...IM GREAT!

Tin Can: Good to hear!

Clumsy Lion: Can I come with you? I don't have anything to wrap my face...

Link: What is this a taxi service?

Clumsy Lion: Oh, its not?

Link: NO!

Scare Crow: Link!

Link: Sure why not!

Tin Can: Look! there's a building!

Link: Woop de doo! (Link brings Epona to a stop.)

Link: Now what?

Clumsy Lion: you go knock on the door.

Link: Forget this!(Gets bomb blows off door!)

Tin Can: (Walks over to door) Hey, it was unlocked!

Next scene

(Enters what they think is a fairy fountain)

Clumsy Lion: O great fairy we summon you! \  
>(What they think is a Fairy appears)<p>

Link: Hey your no fairy! Who are you!

no name: Im the Wizard of LOZ!

Wizard of LOZ: Is one of you idiots responsible for my door?

Link: It was the can!

Wizard of LOZ: It was you, wasn't it.

Link: (pfffttt) NO!

(Security camera plays)

Link: It was the CAN!

Tin Can: Do you strongly dislike me?

Wizard of LOZ: Why have you come here? Other than to blow my door of it's hinges?

Scare Crow: I want real legs!Other than cornstalks..Thank you link!

Clumsy Lion: I want a bandage...For my face...

Link: What do you want Tin Can? Some ravioli O's hmmm?

Tin Can: A gun...

Link: I want to go home.

Wizard of Loz: You have the special iron boots don't you?

Link: The what!

Wizard of Loz: The special iron boots.

Link: Which are?

Wizard of Loz: The one's that you brought with you!

Link:(Holds up iron boots) THESE!

Wizard of Loz: Yes. they give you the power to return home.

Link: You mean I could have gotten away from these nut jobs the moment I got here!

Wizard of Loz: Yep.

Link: Peace out freaks!

Tin Can: Can I have my gun now!

Link: There's no place like Hyrule! There's no place like Hyrule! There's no place like Hyrule!

(Link wakes up)

Link: What happened?

Rusl: You fell off your horse, landed in a puddle, and nearly drowned.

Link: How long was I in the puddle?

Rusl: Bout' a minute.

Link: How long were you there?

Rusl: Bout' a minute.

Link: Thanks for looking after me Rusl...

Rusl: No problem!

THE END! 


End file.
